


一篇随笔

by jsdhwdmaX154922



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: 001攻, M/M, 零零受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsdhwdmaX154922/pseuds/jsdhwdmaX154922
Summary: 第一次写文，有不好的地方也请大家多多包涵，有什么好的人名建议请发表到评论区谢谢
Relationships: 001/零零





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写文，有不好的地方也请大家多多包涵，有什么好的人名建议请发表到评论区谢谢

“哥，你回来了。”零零惊喜的说，脸上挂满了笑，一边起身，缓缓向001靠近，零零很早就发现只要和001在一起，他就会很有安全感，因此零零也总是找各种理由想办法和001靠着，001早就发现了零零的小心思，但并未戳破，其实他也喜欢抱着零零  
“嗯，唉累死了。天天刷题刷题，头都要被刷炸了。”001的语气中带着几分戾气，看起来有些不耐烦。  
“辛苦了，哥哥。”零零顿了一下“今天是什么日子你自己都忘了吧。”  
“什么啊。”001一脸懵逼，心说自家小受今天是怎么了。  
零零趁着他不注意，冲过去抱住了他，没忍住头在001的怀里猛蹭了几下，抬起头看着001:“哥哥，成年快乐啊。”  
“是这啊，你不说我还真忘了，以前都是一个人，记忆里还没人给我过过生日。”随后就底下头亲了零零一下。  
“那是以前，现在你有我了啊，我可不允许我男朋友的生日没人给他过，而且今年可是你成年诶。”零零的眼神不知为何多了几分欲望，耳根也附上了一层潮红，似乎什么东西想说又不太敢说。  
“你是不是，有什么事要跟我说啊。”001看出了零零的眼神有些不太对劲，感觉零零有什么东西瞒着自己。“你有事就说嘛，我还能把你怎么样啊。”001有几分哭笑不得  
零零在001怀里支支吾吾半天也没说出来，也没有从001怀里出来的意思，只是一直轻轻使劲把001往卧室里拉，001也不知道零零要干什么，于是一直顺着力往里走。零零关上门之后，卧室一片漆黑，他腾出一只手开了灯，一个蛋糕放在了桌上，“哥，这我今天下午刚去买的。”  
“又乱花钱。”001故意加重了语气，但并没有生气，他抬起手拨了一下零零的脸  
“给我男朋友的，不算乱花。生日快乐啊，老公。”零零的声音越来越小，到最后基本上都没了，但还是被001察觉到了。  
“你刚才，叫我什么？”  
“嗯？没什么。”零零矢口否认。  
001看了看蛋糕，蛋糕后面似乎放了一瓶不知道是什么东西，总感觉在药店见过，但是猛然又想不起来是什么东西。这个位置放的太不对劲了，不引人注目但却能让人一眼注意到，001想起刚才零零的那个奇怪的眼神，似乎明白了什么，但他并不是很确定。  
“哥哥，今年我也没什么时间给你选礼物，但是我总觉得得给你送点什么，毕竟我是你对象嘛，你成年我怎么这都得送点东西。其实，这个我也一直想给你，但一直没找到什么合适的时间，今天你过生日，我觉得不如就今天吧。”  
001假装好奇，问到：“什么啊”。  
“我，我想把我自己送给你。”零零的脸上泛起了一阵潮红，伴随着阵阵热气，很快把脸埋进了001的怀里。  
“是那个意思？”001将信将疑  
“嗯嗯，我，就是那个意思。”  
“哪个意思？”001揣着明白装糊涂的问  
“就是那个意思嘛”  
“哪个”001故意这样挑逗着零零  
“我，我想让你，让你，干我，哥哥。”零零的脸更红了，连头都埋了进去。  
“可是，你还没成年啊，这么早就把第一次给我，不怕将来万一后悔吗？”  
零零抬起一半脸看着001：“哥，从我答应你那一天起，我就再也没想过离开你了，事实上我也离不开你。而且，我，我想让你在我身体上留下一些属于你的东西，用来证明我是你的，总觉得不那样会少点什么”。001心里其实有几分愧疚，他知道零零有一种与生俱来的不安全感，他作为零零的男朋友并没有完全消除零零的这种感觉。  
001很认真的和零零对视了一会，问道：“你真的想好了？”来自男生基因深处最原始的的占有欲悄然占据了001的内心，他遐想着零零在床上被他干到哭的画面，不禁咽了一口口水。事实上他之前也不是没想过这件事，毕竟是自己的男朋友，要说没有性冲动那肯定是扯淡，他只是怕因为他的欲望不小心伤害到他最爱的人。  
“嗯。”  
两人就这么一直沉默着，但空气中似乎弥漫开了一种暧昧的气息，起初十分微弱，但这也足以使神经处在高度紧张的二人觉察到了，但001依然没有动手，似乎在等着什么。  
零零有点等不及了，但来自受的直觉告诉他001正在纠结着什么，他没有催促，静静的等着。过了不知道多久，零零着急了，全身微颤着小声嘟哝了一句：“哥，做吗。”  
001一把把毫无防备的零零推到墙边，一只手撑在墙上，低着头，摆弄着零零的领带，此时的他，在做着非常复杂的心理斗争，001从来没有过这种感觉，往常的他一贯都是以雷厉风行著称，而这一次他犹豫了，他不知道这会对他最爱的人带来什么影响，正当他思考时，又一声“哥，做吧，我想好了。”从零零的嘴里轻轻的吐出，拂在001的耳边，伴随着温热的空气撩拨着他的内心。最终，在性欲和占有欲的共同作用下，理智逐渐占了下风。  
001揪起了零零的领带，轻扯着，零零没做什么反抗，半阖双眼，抬起头，顺着力往前倾，一股湿热逐渐覆了上来，封住了零零的唇，轻而易举的就撬开了零零毫无防备的口腔，探出自己的舌头，在里面肆意翻转，搅动，吮吸，压榨着零零口中的液体并据为己有，时不时发出滋水声与零零条件反射般的喘息，给原本就充斥着暧昧的房间又增添了几分性欲和情欲，零零那毫无反击之力的回击在001的面前丢盔弃甲，反倒增添了几分还拒欲迎的意味，已经胀满的下体在001的腿上蹭着，眼神充满了迷离和欲望，001的不老实的手时不时挑着零零的下体，就这么挑了一会，他解开了零零的皮带扣，裤子在重力的作用下顺着零零的腿滑了下去，他顺势把零零下半身最后一件褪去，没了压力的性器嗖的弹了上来，在001大腿上猛蹭，001抓住那根玉茎撸了一下，勾的零零的嘴不自觉的用力，001的嘴角渗出了一丝血 ，零零也尝到了那股血腥味，慌张的用舌头舔着那一块，试图这样减轻001嘴角破裂的疼痛，其实001并不在乎这点疼痛，血腥味反而挑起了他的野性，零零的领带被一把拽掉，上半身的衬衫随着一声布裂开的声音崩开了，零零第一次以全裸状态毫无遮掩的暴露在001面前，某一瞬间让他感觉有些紧张，但001温暖而有力的怀抱让他很快打消了这个念头。情欲控制了零零，他开始享受这个心理上被占有的快感，一件一件的褪去001的衣服，动作异常急切，但多了几分受的温柔，在001身上摩挲着的手指不停的撩动着001心中的火，零零在缺氧的状况下脸色泛红，呼吸也变得又短又重，红着的眼尾在001看来十分诱人。  
001全身也只剩下了那件包裹着最私密的部位的衣物，零零突然感觉天旋地转，反应过来之后自己已经被按到了床上动弹不得，抚摸和亲吻从上而下细细密密的落在零零身上，在零零的身上留下了一个个属于自己男朋友的痕迹，零零虽然感觉有点疼，但是却莫名的感受到了一种安全感。对他来说，从现在开始，他都有了一个永远站在他身后，爱着他，宠着他，无论发生什么都会无条件支持他，信任他的人，这可能是他一生中最放松的时刻，只有在001面前，他才能放下盔甲，把自己的软肋毫无顾忌的暴露出来，对零零来说，身上这个人是全世界唯一一个能让他完全放下戒备任之操弄的人，想到这，零零的肌肉几乎完全放松，软软的靠在001的肩膀上，一副全然信赖的样子。  
001突然发力把零零翻了过去，他涨起的性器在零零后穴边上不轻不重的蹭着。“哥，润滑油在那边”零零小声的说，用手指了指蛋糕旁边的一个瓶子，001一看，正是刚才他看到的那个。他戏谑的说：“在生日蛋糕旁边放润滑油，想法很独特啊”。伸手拿过来之后，粗暴地拆了包装挤出来大半瓶，在零零后穴的洞口揉搓，迟迟不进去，穴口逐渐变的泥泞不堪，零零发出呜呜的不满，001才伸出一只手的手指探进这个从未有人涉足的地方，很有耐心的翻转，搅动，零零发出舒服的叫声，另一只手不安分的揉搓着零零一边的乳头。  
“哥哥，右边，唔啊”零零突然说。  
“什么右边？”  
“就是，那块”。  
001嘴上没说什么 ，悄悄的把手移到了那块像刚才一样，零零发出极其舒适的声音。他有点着急，轻轻碰了碰001，他理解了零零的意思，小声说道“你再忍一会，毕竟第一次，太着急我怕你不舒服”。001加入了第三根手指，刚插入时，零零有几分不适的哼了一声，001又挤了一些润滑油出来，零零逐渐适应了三根手指，小声的娇喘，下半身随着手指的抽插有节律的上下起伏。  
“哥哥，快点。”  
“希望你一会还能这么说”  
001猛的把自己的几根手指拔了出来，空虚感一下涌上了零零的心头，让他不由自主的将下身抬起，似乎想要寻找什么，他的后穴猛的撞到了一个粗大而火热的性器，零零虽然以前也在浴室见过很多次，但当它马上就要插入零零的后穴时，零零却有几分紧张，其实更多的夹杂的是害羞和期待，他想这一天想了很久。  
001的性器在零零的后穴口蹭了一会，一句“我要进去了”便将手滑上了零零的腰部，下半身猛地用力捅了进去，零零毫无防备的发出了一声涩情的娇喘，撩的001一瞬间没把握住轻重，非常用力的插入了零零的后穴，但他并不打算就此开始，他拔出了一点，把最粗的那段卡在零零的穴口。  
“舒服吗”  
“舒服”零零无意识的回答，他自己都不知道自己说了些什么  
“那就这样好不好”  
“不好，涨，唔啊～，哥哥你进深点”。  
001并未做出反应，似乎是不满足。  
“用力干我，哥哥”零零决定把这句憋了很久的话说出来  
“你这是在玩火”001沙着嗓子说，他托住了零零的臀部，紧接着说完就是一阵猛烈的抽插，零零的后穴对异物的不适感渐渐消失，取而代之的是一种前所未有的快感，肠道壁不断的被刺激着，渗出了一些令人羞耻的液体，从身体的连接处涌出，发出了一阵阵的水声。  
“你湿的好厉害。”001带着几分挑逗的语气，零零迷离的眼神中透出了一种羞涩的神情“嗯啊，哥，哥哥，好，好舒嗯啊，舒服啊～”。001低头吻着零零，把那一阵阵的嗯嗯啊啊都堵在了零零嘴里，001心说我家小受平时看不出来，这种时候竟然这么涩，于是开始又一阵更加猛烈的抽插，此时的零零早已失去了自控能力，但牙关并没有完全放松，下意识憋着声音 ，把头探上去想寻找001的吻来堵住。001当然能看出来零零的这点小心思：“别憋了，喘出来给你老公听好不好”，紧接着就是一个深顶，让零零紧锁的牙关逐渐放松“好，好啊～哥哥～”，零零开始毫无遮掩的娇喘，房间里持续不断的回声使得色情如洪水般泛滥在空气中。  
“唔～，嗯啊～哥～哥哥～慢点～”  
“嗯？刚才是哪个说让我快点”  
“……”  
001的下体不停的换着位置，似乎在零零的体内中探寻着什么，突然他顶到了一块软肉，身下的人猛的颤了一下，001一时没有防备差点没抱住，零零发出了一声比刚才还要长的娇喘。“是这了？”没听见回应，他停了下来，猛的一停让零零非常不舒服，一直被动承受的后穴开始向后探寻，主动收缩着，像是一张砸吧的小嘴。“你就这么馋我啊。”001用一脸不可描述的笑意看着他的小受。零零急了“唔哥哥你快点，我，嗯啊，我想要，啊～”。001本来就没打算怎么捉弄他，毕竟是自己的男友，而且这次又是零零自己送上门来的，001没让零零憋的那么难受，继续着刚才的动作。零零的腰身在这不停的抽插中逐渐酥麻，通体欢畅，下半身有节律的随着抽查上下起伏，本能的拱起微翘以方便对方进入。  
“你就这么喜欢被我干？”001说着，并没有停止身下的抽插，零零的后穴分泌出了更多液体。  
房间里除了水声和娇喘声外，别无所有，零零身上多了几分潮红，似乎在对刚才的问题表达着肯定的回答。  
零零的性器孤零零的悬在半空，001伸出手握住了那根已经硬的和棍子一样的东西，用自己特有的节奏上下撸动，虽然这是第一次，但这就好像是做过无数次一样，不管是力道还是节奏，都死死卡在零零心理和生理的高潮点上。零零第一次体验到前后同时被刺激着的快感，虽然确实会有疼痛，但是和他感受到的快感相比这就像是做受应该承受的东西，与生俱来的受虐倾向反倒让疼痛变成了一种精神上的愉悦。  
在后穴一次次的深顶下，零零能感觉到，自己的大脑皮层越来越兴奋，他开始闻到某种液体特有的味道从自己身下传来。001加快了速度，如打桩机一般在零零的身体里疯狂抽动，握着零零下体的手也没放松，身下人断断续续的娇喘声变的连贯，与那种愈发激烈的滋水声，遍布房间的每个角落。  
零零突然从娇喘声中憋出一句断断续续的话“哥哥，唔啊，给啊，给我，我要。”“你怎么连话都不会说了。”001笑着说道，但丝毫没有要松开零零性器的意思，反而更加卖力的抽动，憋的零零十分难受，“叫老公就给你”001说到，原本就已经被欲望所控制，加上零零并不介意这么叫自己男朋友，他拂在耳边轻轻地说：“老公～”。“操，真是要了命了”他一个深顶突然放开紧握的手“宝贝，射吧”。零零身体一颤，白浊的液体从零零身下喷涌而出，沾到了001的小腹，还流了一些在床上。001加速抽动了一会，他着一种带着戏谑的语气半咬着零零的耳朵问：“你是要我射在里面呢，还是要我射在外面呢？”零零本来只是想说里面，但却因为刺激，加上早已被情欲所主导的大脑此刻已经停止思考，零零的语言变得混乱不堪，毫无语法可言。“嗯里，里面，哥哥快给我，我，我想要～嗯啊～”零零硬憋出一句话。  
001失去了最后一丝理智，缴械投降，白浊的液体在零零的体内四散，又从身体的连接处涌了一些出来，空气中到处都是那股味道，零零下意识的咂巴嘴，被001抱进了浴缸，迷迷糊糊的趴在001的怀里，伏在他的耳边，嘴里嘟哝出一句话：“我是你的，全身上下都是你的，毫无保留。老公，我爱你”，“嗯，我也爱你”。


	2. 续

“狼烟起，江山北望。龙旗卷，马长嘶，剑气如霜。  
心似黄河水茫茫，二十年纵横间谁能相抗……”  
001一直想不通为什么零零为什么对这首歌情有独钟，偏偏非要把这首歌设置成起床铃声，他推了推零零“起床了起床了，我可不想让我立的第一个到教室的flag一不小心翻车。”  
零零半醒着在001怀里蹭了一会，准备下床穿衣服，脚刚踩到地上就不由自主的“嘶～”了一声，条件反射般的把腿抽了回来。  
“怎么了”  
“我腿，啊呸，全身上下都疼。”  
“是不是我昨晚上，搞得有点狠了，过来我帮你揉揉。”  
“先去教室吧”。零零强忍着疼痛一瘸一拐的往衣柜走，突然感觉到身旁一股力量把自己拉回了床上，一道白影从眼前晃去，紧接着衣服就落到了自己的旁边。  
“要不要我帮你啊”001不怀好意的笑着  
零零本来不打算这样，无奈自己穿确实有点困难，他亲了001一下。  
“哥哥，帮我嘛。你看我现在这样，要是自己穿你的flag肯定要倒”。  
001的心里的某一瞬间有再把眼前这个人推倒的欲望，但是理智阻止了他这样做，毕竟零零看起来撑不住第二次。  
在001的帮助下零零艰难的穿起了衣服，刚准备往门外走，001说“别走了，我背你，到学校门口再放下”。  
零零没有反驳，起身挂在了001身上，他们就这么有一搭没一搭的聊着，很快就到了学校，零零突然觉得学校离家好近，他有种如果这条路可以无限延长该多好的想法，不幸的是这被001看出来了。  
“累死我对你有什么好处，升官发财死爸爸里也没有包括死男朋友这一项啊”001略带几分笑意的把零零放了下来，伸出只胳膊搀着零零，往教学楼走着。  
刚准备进去，就看见迎面而来的班主任，零零下意识想让001把手缩回去，001没有反驳，但手刚松开零零就没撑住往001身上倒去，001赶忙又把胳膊伸了回去撑着他。  
“老师好”。他俩异口同声的说。  
老师有几分惊异的看着零零，心说明明昨天还是好好的怎么今天就成这样了，她上下打量着零零，但是猛然看见零零的脖子上有很多吻痕，胳膊上也有不少淤青，脸一黑“你们两个，给我来趟办公室。”  
……  
“说吧，昨晚上怎么了。”  
“我…”001尴尬地笑着，不知道该如何礼貌的回答这个问题。  
“我男朋友昨天成年，我，我和他发生了肉体关系。”零零毫不掩饰的语气让老师瞪着零零看了半天愣是没说出一句话，就连001也吃了一惊。“我自愿的”，零零补充了一句。  
老师其实也只是有一些惊奇，不过毕竟001和零零的情侣关系在全校都算是半公开的了，就连校园贴吧的cp楼都已经上万层了，她也并非一无所知，只不过没说过什么。  
“既然都发生了，我也就不多说什么了，你们俩一个已经成年了一个也差不多了，做什么事情一定要准备好承担有可能的后果，不只是这件事，还有以后你们在一起会遭遇的种种事情，你们应该比我清楚国内的主流思想。我当然是支持你们，但是不管怎么说我也是班主任，这些事情我还是你们家长汇报，你们先回教室上课吧，有空想想怎么跟家长说，毕竟你们这个年纪，和家长把关系搞僵可不是什么好主意”。  
“老师，我家长最近出差”。001说  
“嗯，我知道了，没事，先回去上课吧。”  
“老师再见”。  
“嗯”。  
“你们，要一直在一起啊，祝你们百年好合，等以后办婚礼，可别忘了我”。老师莞尔一笑，仿佛卸下班主任这层身份，她也想做一个近距离磕糖的女生  
“嘻嘻嘻，一定一定，谢谢老师。”  
001搀着一瘸一拐的零零走回教室，在几个来的也挺早的同学有些惊奇的眼神中走到座位前，没了支撑的零零一屁股跌到了凳子上。他靠在001身上，有几分无奈的看着他：“你打算让回家我跟我妈怎么说？总不能，像刚才那样那么直白吧。那么说怕是他们俩得直接炸了”  
001沉默着，老实说他也不知道该怎么办，“做爱一时爽，出柜火葬场啊。”001一脸难以言说的表情。  
“哎对了，哥的技术怎么样。”  
“哥你就别现在开玩笑了。”零零一脸哭笑不得的看着001  
“你就跟我说一下嘛，爽不爽爽不爽。”  
“爽啊，太爽了，我还想要。”零零一脸期待的看着002  
“噗嗤没想到你竟然这么，啊哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“你这周跟我回一趟我家吧，如果可以我想以后都和你同居，都已经做过了，再分床我觉得不合适，如果有什么突发情况你也可以把我拽去你家，万一我爸妈实在不接受我可不想连和你面都见不成，说实话我并不看好，因为之前他们还吵着要孙子，唉，走一步看一步吧”  
零零心大，加上他们学校每隔两周才放一次假，这件事没过几个小时就被他抛在了脑后，又开始了黏着001的日常，有时候狗粮撒的班上同学都没眼看，由于有了001这个学霸的帮助，零零的成绩也都是只增不减，有些东西老师也就睁只眼闭只眼，不过毕竟就只有两周，时间过的还是很快的，一晃眼就到了放大礼拜的时候，零零心里清楚，暴风雨之前的平静即将被打破，该来的，总躲不过去的。  
其他同学都很兴奋，毕竟两周都没回家了，零零却靠在001肩上，如何都兴奋不起来，听老师的意思，001家长倒是不在乎，甚至还向班主任了解了一下001的男朋友，他们家的意思就只要不影响学习就行，就目前而言似乎也没要影响的意思，况且他们短期也不会回到001所在的城市，但零零这边似乎压力很大，连老师都听出零零家长电话里平静的语气中隐藏的不高兴，001看出来零零状态不太好，把零零拉到了他的怀里。  
“没事，先好好解释一下吧，我个人不希望把你们之间的关系搞僵，但如果实在不行，你就先住我那和我过。虽然可能我一个人的生活费支撑咱们两个人生活条件差点，但是，既然你都把你送给我了，那你就别想跑，我不会放你走的，你这辈子都只能是我一个人的专属。”001的话就像是给零零打了一针强心针，零零心里不知为何有了底，他心里一阵暖意，不顾众人的眼光歪过头亲了001一口，引起了众人一阵惊呼，趴到了他的怀里，如果不是因为有人他甚至想撒娇，其实他本来也很想和001住在一起，哪怕是离开一刻零零都会感到少了些什么。  
001想起来什么，低下头看着零零“不许道歉，你什么都没做错，你要是道歉我可是会生气的。”  
“嗯”  
零零在门口把钥匙给了001，顺便又把自己身上的针眼摄像头的监视器放到了门口。“一会你先别进去，如果我爸同意了你敲门就行，你把钥匙插在控上吧，万一到了那种时候也有个备用方案。”  
“你放心吧，什么时候进去我心里有数。”  
咚咚咚  
“妈，我回来了。”  
零零的爸爸坐在沙发上，表情很严肃。  
“说吧，打算什么时候分”  
“我什么时候说要分了？”  
“你还没闹够？这事情说出去你不嫌丢人？你一个男生和一个男生在一起。”  
“第一，我没闹，和他在一起我很认真，我不是那种轻易就会和别人发生肉体关系的人，何况这还是我的第一次。第二，我不觉得有什么丢人的，谁说和男生在一起就丢人了。”  
“你还敢回嘴？”  
“我怎么回嘴了？我只是在陈述一件事实，难道连话都不让我说了？”  
“事实？你看看你现在这样，马上就要高考了，你来给我整这一出，和男生在一起，啊，你也真想的出来”。  
“我再说一遍，我喜欢他，他才是那个要和我过一生的人。”  
零零的爸爸的表情逐渐生气，连说话都开始发抖。  
“你……分不分，信不信我打断你的腿！”  
“不分，这辈子就他了。”零零一字一顿的说，眼神里充满了坚定。  
零零的爸爸毫无预示的抬起了手，零零一时间不知道该作何反应，正当马上就要落在零零脸上时，一只手从零零身后伸了出来，零零的爸爸被紧紧的架住。  
“你是谁”零零的爸爸下意识问。  
“叔叔，别冲动”。001语气很平静，表情也很平静，但谁都能看出来他的眼神说的是：“你再给我动一下试试。”  
“介绍一下，我男朋友。”零零一副例行公事的棺材脸，但是语气里却充满了骄傲。  
“你…你…”零零的爸爸连着好几个你，愣是什么都没说出来。  
“好啊，真是翅膀硬了，和外人一起对付我！”  
“他，不是外人，他是我男朋友。”零零。  
零零的爸爸彪了半天脏话愣是没一句重复的，合起来都能凑一篇三千字小作文，但意思反正就是不接受。  
“今天要么和他分，要么滚，滚出去就别回来！”  
“我选择他。也感谢你们成功没让我留下些什么特别值得怀念的东西，从小到大，我从来没从你们这里获得过安全感，整天都有一种被窥视的感觉，谢谢你们可以让我毫无顾忌的和男朋友离开。”  
零零转过头拉了001的袖口“哥，走吧，这里好像不欢迎咱们”。说完就头也不回的出了门。  
“你你你，你要去哪？”  
001看了一眼零零的爸爸，猛摔了门，头也不回的拉着零零进了电梯  
“老公，对不起，让你受气了。”零零踮起脚尖对着001的嘴亲了一口。  
“没事，先回家吧。”  
“嗯。”  
其实零零并没有多难受，和001同居是他很早就有的想法，虽然现在只要不放假他们就能住一起，但零零想周末睡起来一睁眼就能看到001，那种感觉对他来说无与伦比。  
本来001是想坐出租车的，但是零零觉得钱还是要省着点花，他们坐了公交，零零靠在001怀里没一会就睡着了，001看着他，莫名其妙觉得有点心疼，明知道零零睡着了听不见，但还是轻轻的说：“宝贝，我不会放你走的”。零零好似听见了，又好似没听见，头在001的颈窝里蹭了蹭。  
过了好一会，他们才到001家里，老实说这还是零零第一次去他男朋友家，虽然说装修不是很奢华，但是却有一种莫名的特质吸引着零零，让零零体验到了一种前所未有的归属感，他似乎天然的觉得这里就是他的家，而001，就是他最信任的人，没有之一。  
“你先坐着吧，我去做点东西吃，你该饿了吧，都快六点了。哦对了，你想吃点什么？”。  
“哥哥做什么我就吃什么吧，我很好养活的。”  
001噗嗤一声笑了出来，“停停停，你这点东西我都知道，在我面前你就不用装了，烤肉吃不吃。”  
“吃吃吃，当然吃，我最喜欢吃烤肉了。”  
001从冰箱里拿出一块肉，熟练的把它片成片，引得零零不禁惊讶到“哥哥，你竟然这么会做饭”  
“那是当然，你哥我啥不会，跟着我不会饿着你的。”  
零零看着001在灶台上忙活的样子，突然就想到了一个词——过日子。  
“有家的感觉真好啊。”零零心想。  
他看着001，忙活的样子，又想起小时候被他爸妈无端指责却又找不到人为他说话和他站在一边的那种感觉，眼睛突然就红了。  
“怎么哭了，是不开心了吗。”  
“没有，突然想到小时候被骂的时候总想找一个人抱着我，和我站在一起，如果那时候和你在一起该多好啊，不过还好，你总算是来了。”  
“对不起，哥来晚了。”  
“哥哥，你来的再晚一点可能我就撑不住了，要不，我就罚你和我在一起吧，一辈子的那种。”  
“不，永远都要在一起，下辈子也是。”  
“嗯呢，我听哥哥的，我要成为你一个人的专属。”


	3. 接着上一篇的时间线开车

“哎，哥哥，咱们好像还没在这块一起散过步呢。”  
“噗嗤，是啊，你这都还是第一次来我家吧，不过以后...”  
“以后这里也是我家，我们就能住在一起咯芜湖。”零零脸上的兴奋溢于言表，就像一个刚得到什么好东西的孩子一样。  
“你真的不后悔和我走？”001将信将疑地问  
“不后悔啊，我两年前发现我是gay的时候就想好了，如果我的父母坚持不接受我是同性恋，那我就和我男朋友过，反正我赌他们最后还是要接受，就算真的不接受，我不还有你嘛，反正我绝对不亏。”  
“我家零零可真机智呢。”  
“那是当然，我男朋友可是学霸诶，我要是连这点功夫都没有那我还当你哪门子对象啊。”  
001噗嗤一下就笑了出来  
“男朋友，这附近有什么杂货店吗，我想去买点生活用品。”  
“哦有啊，在那边，你着急的话就先去，我觉得这边风景还挺好的想拍几张照。”  
001猜到零零想干什么了，不过并没有戳破他，夕阳的光透过树林照射到零零的身上，零零并不知道，他爱的那个人眼里的他此时正散发着光，对着他，001按下了快门。  
此时零零对小心思早已被猜透这件事一无所知，急匆匆地走到货架上拿了两瓶润滑剂，刚准备结账，耳边拂来一股风：“宝贝，这就是你说的‘生活用品’？这才过去几天就又想和哥哥做了？你好馋啊。”  
此时的零零就像是一个做了坏事被发现的孩子，脸颊嗖的红了“唔...被你发现了，都，都两周了哥哥。再说，今晚可是我在这里住的第一晚，你不打算给我点礼物嘛？”零零一脸不可描述的看着001，双臂逐渐环上了他的脖颈，踮起脚，照着001的嘴角亲了一下。  
“你等着，晚上回家再收拾你，撩哥哥可是要付出代价的哦，希望你到时候还能像现在一样馋我，宝贝。”001不知道从哪学的，一句话把零零诱的满脸通红。  
零零心里逐渐慌张，似乎是在想自己付出的代价是什么，他其实还有点期待自己再一次被001压到身下。  
001牵起零零的手走向结账台，淡定的掏出手机把钱付了，装作刚才什么都没发生。  
回家的路上零零突然变的安静，一声不吭，只是紧紧抓着001。  
“哥哥，你不会嫌弃我馋吧，我，我...”  
“当然不会，我自家小0这么主动的投怀送抱，我可是高兴还来不及呢，嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿。”  
“哎，先别着急上楼，等一会我叫你你再上来。”还没等零零问为什么，001就一脸坏笑的跑上楼，零零并没有看见楼上开灯，不过好像漏出了一丝烛光。  
001发了一条微信:“宝贝，上来吧，保证你会满意的。”  
零零有点胆怯，但还是不由自主的挪动着脚步，刚进了家门，膝盖后面就突然感受到了一股强力，让他扑通一声跪到了地上，刚缓过劲，一只白净的手抓着的手铐就悬在空中，他抬头看见了烛光下表情严肃的001，不由自主地将自己的双手伸进了手铐的环里，只听咔的一声，001上了锁。  
“宝贝，今天咱们来玩点新的东西。”  
“好啊哥哥，有一件事没跟你说。”  
“什么？”  
“我期待捆绑手铐play好久了，我其实特别喜欢在我喜欢的人面前失去控制能力，换句话说我很向往被你控制住的感觉。”  
“哦？那你不早说。”  
“唔...我这不是怕你嫌弃我，毕竟这个爱好还是有那么一点点不是很正常的。”  
“切，你都是我的身下人了，还管那么多干什么。”  
“唔...是我的锅，那，你打算怎么惩罚我呢，男朋友。”零零的语气里开始带有一些勾引的意味，一阵潮红不知不觉的浮上了他的面颊。  
“真拿你没办法，天天自诩软0，我怎么觉得你是个诱受呢，勾引我的技术很一流啊，那就别怪哥哥我，对你不客气了”。001的手极不安分的解开了零零的裤带，由于这都是第二次了，零零早就能毫无心理负担的在他男友面前裸着身子，他顺从的站起来了一些，裤子嗖的一声就划了下去，他早已饱胀的性器上下浮动着后面的小嘴一开一合，急切的想要被喂满，零零看着001的那块，伸长脖子用嘴巴拽下了001的裤子，在001的默许下故技重施，又拽下了001的内裤，猩红的性器在黯淡的烛光下显得更为诱人，零零趁001不注意用舌头舔了一口。  
“别着急，先脱干净了，我陪你慢慢玩，挺话，乖”  
零零指了指自己身上的衬衫，示意001帮自己脱下，他上半身在手铐的禁锢下早已失去了大部分的运动能力， 001拿出了一把利刃，贴着零零的皮肤一阵游走，零零一动都不敢动，乖乖的跪在那里任凭001摆弄，就像一只被主人玩弄于股掌之间的宠物，001划开了他的衣服，盯着零零欲求不满的脸看了一会，他猛的捏死了零零的咽喉，零零在这突如其来的窒息感所引发的条件反射下表情在某一瞬间十分狰狞，但很快他意识到捏住他咽喉的人不是别人，求生欲见鬼般的消失的无影无踪，他丝毫没有挣扎的欲望，动脉平稳的像什么都没发生，甚至艰难的冲001露出了一丝笑意，他看着001，非常困难的说出一句：“我愿......愿意，哥哥。”随着大脑在极度缺氧的情况下逐渐将能量调配到大脑本身，零零逐渐感觉到他的四肢不受控制了，正当他两眼发黑，马上就要失去意识时，一股新鲜的空气流入他的肺里，001松开了手，顺手把自己的上半身衣服也脱干净了。  
“为什么不反抗？”  
“因为，我，不知道为什么，我不想反抗。”  
“你知道吗，呼吸被阻断几十秒，肺部就会出现非常难受的灼痛感，接着你会因为缺氧而感到眩晕，眼睛也会开始充血，四肢逐渐麻痹，几分钟之内就会死亡，你为什么这么淡定，是太信任我了吗？”  
“我，我不怕死在你手里，我最怕的是临死前身边没有一个人能陪着我，现在有了你，我还有什么好怕的呢，男朋友。”  
随着体力的恢复，零零的视野重新变得清晰起来，他注意到了001一丝不挂的身体，这个对他来说异常完美的身体在烛光的映射下变的非常诱人，刚才被打断的口交的念头又浮了上来，不过001似乎并不打算这么快就满足零零的欲望，他点燃了一根低温蜡烛，让零零躺了下来，零零一如既往地闭上了双眼，感受着蜡烛滴在他的胸膛，在不断的刺激下他发出了微微的呻吟，引的001十分激动，他坐在零零身上，操纵着手里的蜡烛，在零零的胸膛上画了一颗爱心，001赶忙拿出手机拍了几张自家男友被自己摆弄的色图，零零不经意间看见了，但他默许了，他不在意001手机上存一些关于他的东西。  
“哥哥，拍的什么啊，给我看看呗。”  
001也没什么顾忌，他知道零零不会删的，打开手机相册，把他刚才画的桃心拍出的照片摆在零零的眼前。  
“哇塞好好看啊，哥哥好厉害。”零零喜欢吹自家男友这都是日常了，001也就“虚心”的接受了零零的夸奖。  
“翻过去，换个地方。”  
“好啊！”零零说着就顺着001的力转了过去。他突然感觉到什么东西蒙上了自己的双眼，眼前一片黑色，他很享受这种失去部分感官和机能的感觉，即使是厚厚的领带也遮不住他淫荡的目光。  
001拿出了刚才零零买的“生活用品”，打趣道：“嘿嘿，宝贝，你的‘生活用品’要用上了哦”。  
他熟练的拆开了包装，跟不要钱似的挤出了大半瓶，虽然前两周刚做过，但是零零的菊花依旧非常紧致，001这次没打算像上次一样温水煮青蛙，他上来就是两根手指，零零一时没压抑住自己，娇喘荡在整个房间。  
“咦，宝贝，怎么害羞了，你真该好好看看你现在的样子，真是性感过头，我现在就想把你操到下不了床。”零零听着001放肆的调戏他的话，愈发害羞，耳根的红晕逐渐遍布全身，整个人像煮熟的虾一样白里透粉，在烛光下让001非常有食欲。  
第二次的轻车熟路让扩张变的非常快，没过多久零零的后穴就变的松弛，001重新点燃了低温蜡烛，在他的操控下，蜡油的落点顺着零零的身体不断往下走，零零的声声呻吟中还夹杂着阵阵的颤抖，蜡油滴到了零零的小穴，零零猛地一颤，要不是001压着他他可能会很大幅度地摆动。  
“很疼吗，没事吧。”001知道自己作为一个s，不该在这时候表现出心软，但他还是不由自主的问。  
“没事，很，很爽，你继续吧哥哥。”  
没过多久，零零的小穴就被封住了，他感觉到一股紧绷着的触感，说不上来喜欢或是不喜欢，但是很舒服。  
零零被001强行拽了起来，白皙的双手在手铐的磨蚀下变的越来越红，与两边形成了一个非常明显的分界线，001解开了零零的眼罩，一根猩红粗大的性器猛的展现在零零的眼前，他下意识张开嘴，并且艰难的用两只被禁锢住的手上下撸动，零零一狠心，把一根猛的吞了下去，在001舒服的声音的鼓励下不停的用口腔做着活塞运动，他的手也在爱抚着001的囊袋，不知道过了多久，001突然浑身一震，一股暖流射进了零零的口腔，零零非常兴奋，他饥渴的吞食着001射出来的每一滴白浊的粘稠液体，即使是这样还是有一些从零零的嘴里流了出来，那浪荡的样子看的001舒服极了，他拿出来一台珍藏了很多年的拍立得，照着零零这张沾满精液的淫荡的脸就是一张，小心翼翼的把打印出来的相片放到一旁，又拿起了零零的手铐的钥匙，帮零零解了锁，不过代价就是零零的眼睛又被蒙住了。  
001拿出了准备好的冰袋，在零零被封住的小穴上小心翼翼的磨蹭，没过一会刚才的封蜡就脱了下来，漏出了一张不停的开合的小嘴，零零什么都看不见，只能凭着感觉寻找001的那根粗壮而有力的玉茎，001坐在零零腿上，用一只手揉搓着零零右边的的乳头，眼见零零右边的乳头逐渐红肿，零零突然急切地喊着：“哥哥，左边，给我，左边，唔...”。  
“什么左边？”  
“就是，左边的那块。”  
“宝贝，哪块啊，你不说清楚，哥哥怎么好好伺候你。”  
“左边的乳头嘛哥哥，你，你别这样好不好。”  
001一遍把手挪到了左边，一边说着：“唔...这可是你自己先撩我的，我刚才就说了撩哥哥可是要付出代价的哦，乖，再过一会哥就给你。”  
零零只能尽可能的把注意力转移到前面而不是后面，但被扩张的小穴就像一只饿了一天的狼一般，急着想要吞进去什么东西，001摸出了一个震珠，趁零零后穴张大的那一瞬，把电动震珠塞进了零零的后穴，点开了开关。零零第一次用这个东西，他只感觉到一个凉丝丝的东西塞进了自己的后穴，他想摸摸，但是双手早已被001压在身下。  
“舒服吗，一会还有更爽的，我说了，今天保证会让你满意。”  
零零刚想说什么，一针不知道什么药物注射进了他的身体，让他浑身发软，无论如何也使不上劲。现在，他除了还能说话，身体的其他器官已经不受大脑皮层的调控了。  
“哥哥，你，你想干什么呀，这是什么东西，怎么，我，我都，动，一点都动不了了。”  
“这就是传说中的肌肉松弛剂咯，你应该知道的吧，我都在你手机的浏览记录上看见了，据说有些受打了肌肉松弛剂能塞进去一整个拳头呢，这可是我废了好大劲才搞来的，效果怎么样啊宝贝。”  
“唔...就是感觉身上软绵绵的，哪都使不上劲，但是你摸我我还有感觉，唔这东西，这东西还不错啊哥哥，这样一来，做着是不是就不会那么疼了。”  
“是谁天天把痛是做0的乐趣之一挂在嘴边的。”  
“是，是我说的，但是，但是没有痛感其他感官就会更敏感了嘛，我当然会很喜欢了呀哥哥。”  
“好了，不折磨你了，你最期待的环节马上就要到了，别以为我憋的就很舒服，其实我早就想把你操到话都说不完整了。”001一脸坏笑的看着零零，零零竟然感受到了一丝丝恐惧，不过他也无可奈何，毕竟他现在在药物作用下全身上下没几个能动的部位，现在他真的成一只被主人玩弄着的猫了。  
001看了一会零零的小穴，手滑上了他的胸部，压在了零零身上，零零知道001正在忍受，于是就故意引诱了一下他。  
“哥哥，我知道你早就想了，赶快进来吧，你的零零可不想让你憋的太难受，进深点好不好。”  
“这可是你自己说的。”001一句话还没说完，猛一使劲让一整根玉茎没进了零零的小穴，紧随着的就是零零的一声：“啊～”  
“宝贝，疼不疼，我这次可比上次用力多了。”001装作关心零零，停下了身下的动作  
不知道为什么，可能是后面却是松了，零零竟然没感觉到什么大的疼痛，反倒是001猛的一停让零零非常难受，他的眼睛什么都看不见，只能翘着臀四处寻找，看起来竟然比往日勾栏里的妓女还要淫荡几分。  
“不，不疼了哥哥，好舒服啊，哥哥别停好不好。”零零半天都没找到，用一种带着哭腔的语气求着001.  
001还嫌不够，只是用它的玉茎碰了碰零零的后穴，仿佛在期待着零零更浪荡的话。  
“哥哥，用力插我好不好，插，插深一点，还要，还要再，再快一点。”零零眼角已经流出了泪，火辣辣的后穴空荡荡的，让他憋的真的很难受。  
“好吧，那我就满足你咯。”  
001开始了打桩机般的抽插，零零在一些时候竟然能听到气流从耳边流过的声音，伴随着就是小穴里面传来的让人欲仙欲死的快感，001这次毫无章法，并没有用传统的九浅一深，而是随着心意，零零的前列腺受到了成倍的刺激，玉茎早已挺立起来，正当他马上就要射出来时，001一把抓住了零零的玉茎，让零零只能被一阵一阵的快感刺激，但就是射不出来，零零前所未有的急切，他强忍着无力感，控制着小穴紧绷，他觉得等001射出来时001就会同意他射了。  
001故技重施，像上次一样：“叫老公就给你。”  
他顿了一会：“叫主人吧。”  
“主人，让我射吧。”零零努力使自己的语气变的温柔，就像一只小猫一样依偎在001身边。  
001最终松开了手，零零射了，一股一股的精液从他的下身流出，就像是爆浆一般。  
“看看你，爽的都尿出来了。”001骗他说，零零身上再一次浮上了潮红，就像是害羞了。  
......  
等001射出来的时候，零零已经爽晕过去了，001趁机又拍了好几张照，抱着零零，像撸猫一样摸了一会已经昏睡过去的零零，紧紧抱着他，嘟哝了一句：“宝贝，你真好看。”


End file.
